Brad Carbunkle
Bradley "Brad" Carbunkle is the secondary protagonist in My Life as a Teenage Robot. He is Jenny's best friend and next door neighbor. Background Brad made his debut appearance in the pilot episode "It Came From Next Door". He is first seen reading a magazine outside in a lawn chair. He also drives a white 1995 crown victory p71. ".]] Appearance Brad is a human adolescent male with apricot-colored skin, spikey orange hair, and dark-colored eyes. He usually wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is one of Jenny's best friends and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Personality Brad is known to be very adventurous, and enjoys tagging along when Jenny fights crime. He is also known to be a ladies' man and he tries to get other girls to like him; however, many of the girls he tries to flirt with reject him. Brad dislikes being on the sidelines. Brad is also observed on many occasions as being stubborn. In ''Unlicensed Flying Object'', Brad portrays his more stubborn side of his personality by disregarding his safety having been told not to interfere with anything dangerous. He also has been observed as being slow or unperceptive, which sometimes annoys Jenny. Relationships Jenny Brad and Jenny met in the pilot ''It Came From Next Door''. Brad and Jenny have a close friendship and spend a lot of time hanging out together, as well as occasionally teaming up to fight off villains, but neither of the two seem to display actual romantic feelings for each other. However, in the episode ''Ball and Chain'', when Brad was about to marry Space Bikers member Tammy, Jenny broke into the wedding room and told Brad to think about it, then kissed him on the cheek before walking out, hinting that she might have feelings for him. However due to the series ending without an epilogue, it is unknown if Jenny and Brad ever develop a romantic relationship. In a Q&A with Rob Renzetti, he clarified that he had no long-term plans for Jenny's love life, which he considered a minor part of the show anyway. Cartoons VS Cancer - Ep. 4 (The One with Rob Renzetti!) Tuck Carbunkle Tuck is Brad's younger brother. Since they both have different personalities, they occasionally argue, and display typical sibling rivalry. Despite all this though, they do share a mutual brotherly love for each other. Even when Tuck is annoying most of the time, Brad cares about his younger brother very much, and tries to keep him safe from danger. Nora Wakeman Dr. Wakeman and Brad don't talk to each other often, but in the craziest times, are seen together. Dr. Wakeman always has to interrupt Jenny and Brad because Jenny has duties to save the town and its people. Sheldon Lee Sheldon and Brad are good friends. They often talk to each other in school, spend time together usually when Jenny is around, and go on crazy, wild, and occasionally dangerous adventures. Brad is kind to Sheldon and gives advice to him when he is in doubt. Melody Locus Melody was one of Brad's genuine love interests. Even though she is the robot daughter of an evil mad scientist, Dr. Locus, Brad still falls for her, seeing as she appeared as a pretty and perfect normal girl in her exo-skin. In Bradventure Melody helps Brad safely escape her father's lab with an injured Jenny. When Melody visits him again in ''No Harmony with Melody'' Brad decides to take Melody around his town as a date. Melody was the first girl in the series to be seen kissing Brad. Jenny, convinced that Melody was evil like her father, and up to no good with intentions to harm Brad, provokes Melody, causing her explode with rage and reveal her true hideous and monstrous robotic form. Realizing that everyone thought she was a monster, including Brad, Melody gives up, feeling that she will never belong. She flies away in tears, never to return. Brad was still quite sad about Melody's true identity in the end, as he had enjoyed being with her; but he eventually moves on, knowing they were not meant to be together. The Cluster Brad is always willing to help keep Jenny safe from and help fight against The Cluster's attacks, and dislikes them as Jenny does. Queen Vexus Brad seems to dislike Queen Vexus, and is afraid of her as well. However, when she was under disguised as "Vicky", Brad seemed to be a huge fan of her. He has a low opinion of her ever since Escape from Cluster Prime. Brit and Tiff Brit and Tiff are popular rich girls who only go for the popular guys; hence, they do not like Brad. Especially since they hate Jenny more than anyone, that makes them dislike Brad even more, seeing as Brad is Jenny's best friend. The Space Bikers When they first appeared in The Return of Raggedy Android Brad disliked the Space Bikers, seeing as they attacked all of his friends when they crashed Mezmer's, and gave him an atomic wedgie. His biggest problem with the Space Bikers occurred in, ''Ball and Chain'' where Brad is forced by the Space Bikers to marry one of their gang members, Tammy. In the end, Brad tried to break off the wedding, and is nearly eaten by Tammy (one of the traditions if the groom wants to break up the marriage, the wife eats him). Thankfully he is saved by Jenny, and does not have any more encounters with the Space Bikers. Kiki Kiki is Brad's ex-girlfriend. Due to the cancellation, we may never know more than we do already about who she is. Foreign voice actors Russian: Dmitry Filimonov (season 3) Gallery Pilot Brad.png|Brad as he appeared in "My Neighbor Was A Teenage Robot". 878058289.jpg 652118046.jpg 139901989.jpg 937500358.jpg 770606597.jpg 797810069.jpg 861736161.jpg 478574267.jpg brad-1.jpg Teenage_robot_Brad01.jpg 428px-JennyBrad188.jpg 231px-JennyBrad196.jpg 428px-JennyBrad369.jpg JennyBrad396.jpg 926696457.jpg 190552295.jpg 145822443.jpg 641587330.jpg 355895719.jpg 505011405.jpg 66488968.jpg 545165231.jpg 865605147.jpg 689169020.jpg 40901021.jpg 998599560.jpg x_93d8085a.jpg 1259555523_brad.JPG Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 2.09.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 2.06.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 2.08.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-04 at 2.11.05 PM.png tumblr_nh0z64JRyv1r209pdo10_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nh0z64JRyv1r209pdo1_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nh2zorFnes1r209pdo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nk9s47H7YL1r209pdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nh2zorFnes1r209pdo9_1280.jpg tumblr_nkzig5AgkM1r209pdo3_1280.jpg Jenny and Brad hugging.png Jenny and Brad embrace.png Trivia * In the pilot episode, Brad was voiced by a woman, but when the show was picked up, she was replaced by Chad Doreck. * He takes 40 minutes to keep his hair neat and spikey. * Brad spoke the first line of the series "Slow down there slugger, you seem to be light one baseball." * His, Jenny, and Tuck's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters